Courage or Cowardice
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: The anniversary of the breakup between Matt and Lita is tonight, however when Matt asks Jeff to stay, things get a little... interesting. :
1. A Desperate Matt Hardy

Courage or Cowardice

By, Jeffsgirl22

"Oh come on, Jeff!"

"No."

Matt Hardy plopped on the bed beside of me and put his arm around me, looked at me with those sad chocolate puppy dog eyes, stuck out his bottom lip and said, "Pppplllleeeeaaasssseeee."

He gave me one of those killer smiles and my supposed ice-cold heart melted, "Ok, but just one."

"Yippee!"

I followed my giddy older brother downstairs to the basement and sighed, _what did I just get myself into?_

"Jeffy, over here," Matt said with a twinkle in his eye.

I grimaced at the nickname, rolled my eyes and sank into the huge pleather couch.

Matt turned the TV on and went to make some popcorn while the advertisements rolled before the actual movie came on. When the DVD got to the main menu, I pushed play. Matt came back with the popcorn, sat beside me and inadvertently got popcorn on the couch. He noisily picked up the pieces that fell and ate them. "The Breakfast Club" rolled on the screen and my eyes widened in shock, that is my all-time favorite 80s movie, and Matt just happened to have it at the precise moment he knew I was coming over. I chanced a look and he was absentmindedly engaged in a game of "catch the corn", eyes on the TV the whole time. I scratched my beard and the side of my neck, and tried to watch the movie. About half-way through I got disinterested and Matt looked at me as I got off the couch.

"Jeff, you promised," he whined.

I groaned, "I know… I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm just gonna go home."

He grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoved it into his mouth, and chewed it thoughtfully. He turned off the movie and grinned, "You could stay over tonight. Beth is out with friends, right? You'd be alone in that house."

I shook my head, "Jack is there and I would like to work on some paintings before Beth comes back, maybe engage in some motor cross."

Matt sighed, "Why do you stay with her, man, if she doesn't like anything you do?"

I shrugged, "I dunno… I guess because she gives good sex."

Matt threw his head back and roared, "That is funny… if I had that same mentality, Amy and I probably wouldn't have broken up!"

I smiled and shook my head, "I gotta get home, Matt."

Matt jumped up, clinging to my black beater, "Please Jeff, please stay. I-" he looked down in shame, "I don't want to be left alone tonight."

I blinked several times, "What?"

"Tonight is the anniversary of the breakup between Amy and I… and I just don't want to be left alone, ok?"

I mutely nodded patting him on the back as I whispered, "Sure, bro, I'll stay."

Matt jumped up, "OK, so where do you wanna sleep?"

I shrugged, "Couch upstairs."

Matt slugged me in the arm, "Ow, dude, what the hell was that for?"

"Are you NUTS?"

Again, I blinked at him.

"I want you to sleep with me, Jeff, like we used to do as kids."

I held up my hands and backed away, "No, no, we're not gonna turn into incestual freaks."

Matt giggled, "Who said anything about sex?"

I scratched the back of my head in thought, "You didn't."

Matt nodded, "Exactly." _That, Jeff, will come later in time. Right now I just want you to get comfortable sleeping in the same bed with me, again._

"Dude?"

Matt looked up, "Huh?"

"I asked if you had any pajamas here that are my size, if not, I'll go back to the house real quick and get some," I said warily. _Just what, exactly, are you planning, Matt?_

"Oh, I don't have any here, but I have a pair of old baggy sweats you could wear."

I nodded, "That'll be fine."

Matt handed me the sweats and I headed into the bathroom to take a shower to get the smell of wrestling off of me. After the shower I pulled my hair into a small ponytail, put the borrowed sweats on and walked out of the bathroom. When I saw Matt sitting on the edge of the bed, checking me out, I quickly wrapped the towel around my upper torso.

"What did you do that for?"

"You're checking me out," I accused.

He looked away, "Was not!"

"Dude, why are you acting like a kid all of a sudden?"

"I guess because I was never a 'kid' growing up," he said with a sigh.

Cautiously, I sat beside him, when he hugged me; I stiffened, but relaxed when I found no sexual connotations behind it.


	2. Enter Motel 6

_**Chapter 2**_

I raked my hands through my red, green, black and light blue hair. Trying to sleep, but ultimately failing. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, smacking the pillow a few times before banging my head against it, trying to get comfortable.

"Jeff?"

I blinked, "Yea?"

"You ok?"

I put my arm over my eyes and muttered, "No."

Matt put his hand on my cheek, "What's wrong, bro?"

I shook him off and flipped over on my side, "Can't sleep."

I heard him smirk, "Oh, is that all?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, "Yea."

He snaked his hand around my torso and I tensed, "I can make you sleep."

I pulled the covers back and stalked out of the room, "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Matt started to mock cry, "But Jeffy, you promised!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck the promise… You just want me sexually; I'm NOT an incestual freak, Matt. And I refuse to give into you!" I stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Finally reaching the living room, I laid on the couch. Not caring that it was freezing cold.

I laid in the darkness for a long time, faking sleep when I heard Matt rummage in the kitchen. Once I was sure he was upstairs, I opened my eyes and started to feel slightly guilty for being pissed at him. _After all_, my voice said, _you do want to know what his mouth tastes like_. I shook off the thought, rolled until my front was facing the back of the couch, and then tried to sleep, but as fate would have it, I felt a hand tug on my arm.

"Jeffy, are you asleep?"

I tried to steady my breathing, but Matt saw that I had taken a deep breath, "Jeffy, I know you're awake."

I still tried to ignore him, until I felt something against my thigh, "Please Jeffy," Matt said wiggling his body against mine.

I opened my eyes and gave the back of the couch a hard stare and growled, "If you do not take your body off of mine in the next minute, I'll cut off your penis, cook it, and feed it to the dogs."

Matt giggled, "Oh Jeffy, you're so funny. You wouldn't decapitate me… you'd miss it too much."

I reached up and flicked on the lamp that was sitting on the end table. I turned around and gave Matt the same hard stare. Matt shrunk back because then, he knew I wasn't kidding.

"Maybe tomorrow," he mumbled.

I heard it and I shot up, "NO! Not NOW! Not EVER!"

Matt winced at my raised voice, I quieted down to a harsh whisper, "Go to bed, Matt. Take care of your problem. I'm leaving in the morning."

He shook his head, "I can't, Jeffy. I can't take care of this problem without you."

I shut my eyes and growled low, "Get the fuck away from me."

"But Jeffy-"

"Get away."

"Jeff-"

"GET AWAY!"

Matt slinked up to the bedroom, slammed the door with a loud _'crack'_, and I resolved to leave right then.

_To think I actually felt guilty, _guilty_ for yelling at him. He's my older brother, my _brother_ for fuck's sake! _But my little voice said _you don't care if he's your brother. You want to know what it feels like to be at his mercy, to be sweaty, writhing, and wanton for his touch._ I yelled at my voice, _LIKE FUCK I DO! _ With that, I grabbed my jacket, my keys, put my shoes on and I left Matt's house.

I drove and drove and drove until a Motel 6 came into view; I pulled in and got a room for the night. I sighed and sat on the motel bed, wrinkling my nose at the smell of cigarette smoke, "Well, its not home, but it'll do," I mumbled.

~Matt's POV~

I heard him pull away. I grabbed his shirt and cried into it, "How could I have been so stupid, he's my brother and I just drove him off because of my sexual desires!"

~End Matt's POV~

Little did he know that Jeff was laying in the motel bed, having a strong life-like sexual dream about his only brother: Matt Hardy.


	3. Courage or Cowardice

_**Chapter 3**_

"_You like that little brother?" Matt asked as he gripped Jeff's hardened cock in his hand. "Mmm, Matty," Jeff moaned. Matt smirked and stroked Jeff's cock, "Mmm, cum for me little brother." Jeff screamed out his release._

Jeff woke up, sweaty and sticky. He looked down and groaned, "Shit." He trudged to the bathroom and cleaned up, came back in and sat on the edge of the bed and cried.

Matt stared at the ceiling, but he shot up quickly when he heard a car door. Quickly and quietly he ran over to the window and grinned like a damn fool. Jeff was back. He quickly dived into bed, slowed his breathing and acted like he was asleep. Jeff bounded up the stairs, knowing full well his brother was not sleeping.

Jeff covered Matt's body with his own and kissed his mouth feverishly. Matt looked at Jeff incredulously, "What are you doing?"

Jeff ghosted his hand against Matt's growing erection, "I need it."

Matt smirked and flipped them over. Matt took Jeff for all he was worth, until Jeff was a writhing, panting mess.

"Tell me what you want, Jeff."

"I want you to take me."

Matt groaned at Jeff's plea and shoved his length all the way into Jeff's tight little ass.

The next morning Jeff groaned and tried to move, but he couldn't. Matt snuggled closer to him and licked his neck, sending a sharp shiver of desire through Jeff's body.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short… needed a filler :) enjoy! And please R&R!**


End file.
